A Firework's Heart
by Kayda-Starr
Summary: (I have decided to rewrite this story) Jubilee honestly does not mean to cause trouble but when ones mutant abilities is pyrotechnics also known as sparks or fireworks you tend to get in a lot of trouble. Then she meets Ali a girl who can Jack cars and she seems to understand Jubilee more then even Logan. Is this the start of a beautiful friendship or something more?
1. The Girl In Pink

"Of all the irresponsible..."A redhead woman says making the black haired teen wince and look down at her shoes. The pyrotechnic teen sometimes could not help when her mutant powers decide to work. Though she could control the firework like sparks most of the time there are others she could not. Like when she got mad they did their own thing then. Sadly this was not one of those times and she had purposely used them.

The man standing next to house mom Jean looked really ticked off though apparently the red Chevy had been his prized car. Well it was a charred shell that can still run now. "You're grounded until further notice!". Jubilee looked up suddenly wide eyes man that sucked Kitty and her were planning on going to a concert where her pyrotechnics would not be noticed if she let narrowed her eyes.

"You can forget the concert to give me your ticket." Jean says holding out her hand. Jubilee sighed rather loudly and accepted her fate handing over the hard earned ticket. "You will not get the money you paid for this either maybe you will think before you act from now on. Your room now." Jean says pointing to the stairs. Jubilee turned and made her way to her room flopped on the bed. Even in a house of mutants she is not understood. The only one who seems to get her is claw man Logan he always seemed to know what to say. She looked up to the ceiling knowing that once the guy is gone she will be forced to stay by Jean the rest of the week.

"Man." She huffed to no one in particular and she rolled onto her stomach and stared at the clock. She heard footsteps coming her way and tensed up.

"Honestly Jub what were you thinking?" Jean asks as she leans against the door frame. Jubilee looks away as tears form in her eyes.

"I don't think, remember teens don't think." Jubilee says her voice scratchy with emotion.

"Jub...I did not mean.."

"Please just go so I can serve my life sentence."

"... You did wreck someone's car and I had to do something he wanted you in jail Jub." Jean says the softly as she leaves. Jubilee does not turn around she just sighs and falls asleep  
 **  
+LATER+**

"Hey kid wake up." a voice says while someone shakes her.

"..huh? Logan?" Jubilee says sitting up rubbing her eyes. "What is it claw man?" She asks giving him a long look.

"Come on kid let's go Professor said to bring you there is a girl about your age in trouble." Logan says about as patient as he can get. Jubilee quickly jumps up and looks at him.

"Wait I am grounded I can't go." She says looking sullen.

"That does not include missions kid let's move it." He says heading out the door. Jubilee smiled and followed after him. Logan was the best no matter what Scott said he was a wet blanket any way. She follows him to he car and straps into the passenger seat and eyes him.

"She told you huh?" Jubilee says he only nodded in answer and she winced and looked out the window letting the car ride be in silence. This is why they got along so well he never demanded her to explain anything it was just like he knew why.

It took a while but soon they got where they are going and Logan stopped the car and passed her a walky talky. "She should not be more than ten miles go any further and I drag you back for a longer sentence got it." Logan says adopting his Wolverine persona right after.

"Got it, mission find the girl is a go." She says turning away and starting her search. She knew he was not threatening but telling her what he would do another thing she liked about him he did not feel he needed to threaten a teenager to get them to behave.

It was screams that brought her to the alley next to the one she had been searching a girl dressed in pink came barreling down the alley way looking scared. Jubilee quickly go in front of her when she tripped. Two men looked at the teen menacingly until she started the sparks up in her hands. Then they looked on with fear in their eyes.

"I wonder what you look like fried." She says holding an a thoughtful pose as if she was truly ring it they turn and ran. "Huh what cowards I was hoping for more of a fight. Hey pinky you holding up?" Jubilee says looking over her shoulder at the blonde hair blue eyed teen. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yea thanks you were pretty tough looking back there my name is Alison Grey but everyone on the streets call me Blast."

"Yea I was!" Jubilee says preening a bit under the praise. "Huh why Blast?" Ali smiles and kicks the dirt shyly before looking up again.

"I blow up cars" she says softly not looking at Jubilee.

"Hey it's okay I and a mutant too." Jubilee says summoning the sparks again for her to see then Logan comes looking them over slowly.

"You found her great let's go." He says turning towards his car and leaving.

"Come in Ali let's go to your new home" Jubilee says with a warm smile making Ali smile back shyly.

################################################################

 **Author's Note:** sorry this took so long I got distracted XD welcome to the new "A Firework's Heart" I sincerely hope to improve the story and have it go the pace I originally intended


	2. Friends?

Jubilee looked over at the girl who sat behind her in Logan's car she had been so quiet on this trip she had no real idea what she's thinking she wanted to say something to her but I really at a loss for what. She had been pretty lucky growing up her folks loved her and thought that Professor Xavier could help her out. She had no idea what it could have been like for Ali. She wondered if the girl is an orphan or had been abandoned because of what she could do. She knew Kurt had been abandoned because of his looks shortly after being born.

She felt for his girl she must be so scared after everything that happened to her. Jubilee took off her seatbelt.

"What ya doin kiddo?" Logan asks her in a soft but gruff tone as he raised an eyebrow at her. She nods to their passenger and he glances back at her. "All rich Jubs just don't be picking no fights I am rather fond of this car." He says patting the steering wheel. She grinned a small wicked grin.

"No promises pops."She teases before maneuvering to the back seat and slumping next to the girl in pink. She nearly hissed as the pink clothe of the long skirt she is wearing got close to swallowed it down and turned a plastered smile on Ali.

"If you are going to smile at least let it be a real one." Ali says turning toward her flooring the older Chinese girl. She looked startled for a while then smiled at her and gave a soft chuckle and taps her pink skirt.

"You are awful tough for a girl who wears pink. I could have fried you." Jubilee says staring down those blue eyes. The blond grins an almost wicked grin and leans closer making the older teen nervous as hell.

"Didn't your momma tell you not to judge a book by its cover? Well just cause I like pink don't mean I can't hold my own if I have to. Those guys ...they were too big and my powers are useless on anything that does not have a motor." Ali says with a smirk when Jubilee flinched a bit.

"We just may get along after all. You seem full of surprises Ali" Jubilee says with a wide smirk.

"Well...to learn more about me you have to be my friend." She says with a grin. Jubilee nodded.

"Friends it is." Jubilee confirmed.

 **+Later+**

"Well pinky here we are home sweet home" Logan says as the drove through the gates of the institution and up the driveway.

"Well at least now I know where you got it from." Ali mutters making Jubilee turn a slight shade of pink and look away from her resolutely. When the car stopped she opens the door and waits for th blonde to get out. She then closes the door and Logan drives off.

"Home sweet home." Jubilee says then groans as Jean walked up to them she looks away from the redhead making Ali raise an eyebrow.

"Hello there Alison Grey. How funny we share a simulator last name. Any way welcome to the School for the gifted meet your Dean Professor Charles Xavier." She says gesturing to Charles who was rolling up in his wheelchair. He flashed a look between the teens then smiled.

"A pleasure I hope we can make you feel as at home as possible." The professor says with a smile."Jubilee." He says making the firework teen stiffen for a second looking nervous. "Would you mind giving your new friend a tour?" He asks.

"But professor.." Jean started after knitting her eyebrows.

"That does not prevent her from doing this simple choir besides if she is going to be stuck in the house why not have her do something with the spare time?"Charles says and with that he turns his chair around and rolls away.

"He is right you know red." Logan says making the two teens jump a little startled. Jean gab the two a very long thoughtful look.

"It would make me a lot more comfortable if Jubilee was my guide miss Jean. I don't know anyone else and mister Logan looks like an awful busy man." Ali says turning to the rough man who nodded getting the que that this girl was helping without even knowing why Jubilee was in trouble he admired that.

"Yea 'Ro asked me to help with a few things I better go get to that." He says walking past Jean without a watched him leave then glanced back at the teens Ali was giving her the sweetest smile and Jubilee gave her the best puppy dog look in her arsenal. That made the red head pause and do a double take and slowly look over the two again.

"I guess it's all right. But Jub… you better be good. I'll make you a deal. You be nice and be Ali's guild for the next month and I will buy the next concert tickets." She says bargaining. 

"What really?" Jubilee say surprised then nodded ."No problem we will be the best of buds you will see." Jubilee says with a wide grin. Jean stepped e and let the two into the mansion. Jubilee lightly grabbed Ali's wrist and quickly walked her in before Jean could change her mind on the deal..

################################################################

 **Author's Note:** Finally chapter two XD. Heheh I been working on it for a while but things have come up XD


End file.
